All Fun & Games 'Till Someone Gets Hurt
by LiveLaughLurve3
Summary: Edward's a popular player at school but he's tired of the same old thing, so he makes a bet with his friends that he can get any girl his friends pick to sleep with him by the end of school. Full summary inside. Original premise on this overuse one. AH/AU


**Disclaimer: I like to pretend I own **_**Twilight **_**but then I look at my credit card statement and I realize…everything you recognize is property of Stephanie Meyer. :)**

_It's All Fun and Games Until Someone Gets Hurt…_

Summary- Edward's player ways and his "popularity" has made things really tense between him and his family. Tired of the same old thing, Edward makes a bet that he can get any girl his friends pick to sleep with him before the end of school. What he didn't expect was to fall for her. Bella Swan isn't popular, and she's okay with that. She just wants to get through her senior year next year and then get away from Forks, WA and all the memories she's made here. What happens when Edward starts trying to get her attention? Will she let him in, all the way, or will she keep her distance afraid of getting hurt by one more person? Will Edward be able to help her? And what happens when everything comes out? Will Bella be able to forgive Edward and take him back, or will this just go on her list of people who she shouldn't have trusted? AU/AH

Chapter One-

**EPOV**

"Hey Eddie!" Jessica's voice practically screeched into my ear as she rushed towards me and my friends at our lunch table. She jumped into my lap, almost straddling me right there in front of the entire cafeteria. You would never guess it from the way I act, but I'm actually pretty shy. I don't mind kissing in front of people but trashy PDA like this kind of disgusts me, but what am I gonna do right? People expect me to maintain a certain image.

After a few minutes I pulled away. I've been "dating" Jess for about two weeks...this time and sadly for her that means she's coming up on the cut off. "Jessica, baby, the thing is, as much fun as we've been having, and I mean come on we can both admit we've been having a _lot_ of fun, I think it's time for us to split." I looked at her face as she went from blissful to crestfallen. I guess that's just how it goes, "No hard feelings though right?" Some might call me cocky and…well I'd have to agree with them. I mean there are plenty of guys who get cocky from…well basically crushing a girl once and then getting her to come back to him whenever he wanted, and I do it all the time.

"What? Are you fucking serious Edward?" I could practically say the words as they came out of her mouth. You know you'd think for as often as we go through this whole little routine Jess would come up with better material, "What do you fucking think, you're going to do better than me? Because you're not and I swear Edward Cullen you are so going to regret this!"

With those final words Jessica stormed out of the cafeteria and I turned back to the table shaking my head at my head at my friends, most of whom were trying to hold back laughs. "And another one bites the dust huh _Eddie_?" Eric Yorkie mockingly asked, "_Again_…"

"Yeah I guess so. " I laughed, "Eh. What can I say boys? All's fair in love and war…"

"And sex right Edward?" Mike joked as I nodded along easily.

"Seriously though Edward, how many times is that with Jess? I mean you don't just go through the girls; you go through them again and again and _again_. I mean between Jessica and Lauren, Victoria and Bree, Leah and Tanya and even Angela." James easily listed the girls who I was most often with and I would never admit it but to hear it all laid out like that was kind of embarrassing. That really wasn't the kind of guy I really wanted to be, and I don't exactly know how it's the kind of guy that I became.

"Well what can I say, Forks is a small town, and the girls are slim pickings."

"Yeah, but what you gonna do right?"

"You know what I should do is pick a new girl that I've never gotten with and sleep with her. It'd be fun you know, like a challenge."

"Whoa I don't know man. I mean you're good but I'm not sure that even you're that good. I mean not all girls are Jessica." James mocked as the rest of the guys turned to me looking almost worried about how I'd react but instead of starting a fight I just smirked at him and said, "That sounds kind of like a challenge."

"You know what, if you think you're so good then maybe it is," James was always a little jealous, and normally admitting something like that would make me feel like an ass but when it came to James he was so obvious about it that it was really easy to admit.

"Fine. What are the terms?"

"You have until after my huge start of summer party the night that school gets out to get any girl that we choose into bed with you…_while_ she's sober." That gave me just barely over two months to get some girl to sleep with me? Psh, this would be even easier than I thought and I was just about to tell him so when he started speaking again, "That's not all. You have to bring her panties back to us to prove that you actually completed the bet, _and_ until you do complete it you aren't allowed to get with anyone. No having sex, no having them go down on you, not even making out. Seriously dude until those panties are in my hand you are officially like…a Priest, and if you do you automatically lose."

I sighed. God it was gonna be a long ass two months, "Alright. What do I get _when_ I win?"

"Let's say…two hundred to the winner?" He had to be kidding me. He thought I was going to give up hooking up with girls for up to two months for two hundred bucks? He was crazy.

"I've got a better idea. The winner gets the losers car." Luckily he had a new Audi. It was nowhere near as nice as my Volvo but I would never turn away another car, "And by the way, she has to already be single and you can't go trying to sabotage me. No telling the girl about the bet or doing anything you wouldn't usually do or any shit like that. Seriously dude Alice made me sit through _She's All That _so I know the tricks okay?"

"Dude you're such a chick. I mean even your little sister's got you whipped." James joked but I wasn't ashamed that I was close to my little sister and he knew it, "But you know what, you think you're that smooth man fine you're on. Now boys, let's go about finding our Eddie a girl."

All my friends seemed to perk up at the fun, and slightly cruel, task at hand. "Oh, how about her?" Eric asked, gesturing towards a quiet bookworm who sat alone in the corner of the lunch room, her water bottle sitting untouched and her nose practically touching the page of her thick hard cover book.

"Are you kidding me? No way she's way to boring." Tyler spoke up for the first time, "Nah how about that one?" Contestant number two was wearing clothes that were a little too tight and was sitting next to a second string quarter back who was talking to the more "popular" people next to him and ignoring her.

"You idiot, she would so obviously jump _anyone's_ bones to try and make Danny jealous _especially_ the "Great Edward Cullen." James scoffed using air quotes, "And she's so obviously sexually repressed because of it_. _No man…_that_ is the girl." James was smirking as he pointed to a girl who'd just walked through the cafeteria doors and joined the lunch line only long enough to get a water bottle. I knew her from around the school, specifically my Biology class where I sat next to her. She walked across the room without talking to anyone and sat on the windowsill awkwardly, her head resting against the glass as she gazed out at the rain.

"What?!? No man you've gotta be kidding me. I mean seriously I don't think I've ever even seen her speak…like to anyone. Seriously dude, this is going beyond the regular boundaries of cruelty for this bet."

"What Eddie, don't you think you can do it?" James mocked, but he raised his eyebrows in an obvious challenge.

"No you jack ass I can do it but I mean look at her. Book worm or sexually repressed virgin I can do but…do you see that?" I dramatically shuddered as I looked in her direction.

"To bad because a bet's a bet. Now you can always back out, I mean I have no problem taking your _precious _Volvo off your hands now and we can waste all the time pretending you actually have a chance in hell bedding her."

"You're such a jackass. Maybe you should stop worrying about my sex life and worry about yours a little bit, lord knows it's in enough trouble." As I spoke the words to him I couldn't help but feel my eyes drifting back over to the girl. How the hell I was supposed to win over Bella Swan and get her to sleep with me I'll never know.

***

**BPOV**

My body ached and every time I moved it reminded me of the nightmare that was last night. I watched as the rain made little rivers flowing down the window's glass and I couldn't help but think that it reflected my mood. It _always_ reflected my mood here…thank god for the Pacific North-West.

Suddenly I got the feeling that somebody was watching me and it was creeping me out. I slowly turned my head and scanned the cafeteria until finally my eyes locked with an infamous pair of liquid emerald eyes flecked with topaz.

Of course I knew who it was. I would have to be living under a rock not to recognize Edward Cullen when I saw him, and even then it would probably be difficult. What I didn't know was why the hell he was staring at me. I was practically invisible at this school…except for when Vicky, and Tanya, and Jess decided they wanted to give me a hard time. But guys like Edward definitely didn't notice me; not that I thought he was all that great. Personally I thought he was kind of an ass who thought he was God's gift to the world, when really someone needed to tell that boy to get over himself.

After about a minute long staring contest with the jerk I finally got tired of it and I raised my eyebrows at him while standing up; hoping that the pain that the action caused me was well concealed; and walked straight out of the room without looking back at him.

There was still a little while left in lunch so I didn't have a problem with stopping off at my locker and grabbing my books and my bag, which had my iPod and my phone, not that anyone really called or texted me…usually, and then heading to Mr. Banner's Biology class. The classroom was empty so I took my seat in the back, pulling out my journal and my iPod and starting up some music.

I hit shuffle and Fireflies by Owl City started up right when someone else walked into the room. I didn't look up, not really caring who it was because it wasn't like they were gonna talk to me or anything. Nobody ever talked to me, and I was basically okay with it; I mean it would've been nice to have friends but at this point I was pretty much used to my life, and I would only have to deal with a little more than another year here until I _finally _got to escape to college, and never look back.

Suddenly I realized that the person who walked in was Edward, which was strange because usually he would sneak in right after the bell, and then skate through class usually texting or doing homework for another class or something like that but just generally not paying attention and yet somehow he still had the ability to answer any question that Mr. Banner threw at him, and he aced all his tests; I know I sit next to him. He was kind of your typical jock but he had all the teachers fooled so that they were in love with him and thought that he was just _amazing_.

"Hey Bella," I don't know when the hell the last time he talked to me was, and thinking about it, it very well could've been in grade school, so to say that I was surprised, and maybe even slightly suspicious for him to off handedly decide to just say 'Hi' to me on the same day that he was watching me in the lunch room would be putting it lightly.

"Umm…hi?" I didn't want to be rude but at the same time I knew better than to open myself up and make myself vulnerable to people, but figuring that on the off chance that the apocalypse is coming and he needed help with our homework from last night or something, I took one ear bud out in case he decided for some reason to start up a conversation.

"So…uh…what's up?"

I turned, angling myself towards him and raised one eyebrow in a questioning way, making it obvious just how awkward I found our situation, "Not much…I guess."

He stared at me for a few minutes, almost seeming to study me, "That's um, that's good." He seemed uncomfortable which even I know is very rare for Edward. He's always self confident and self assured; usually obnoxiously so. So to see him squirming almost made me want to laugh, and I probably would if it weren't for the fact that the _entire_ situation had me totally and completely uncomfortable, "So Bella, here's the thing. I was kinda wondering if you'd want to go out with me sometime. You know we could mayb-…" I didn't want to hear what else he had to say, so I held my hand up, cutting him off short.

"Let me stop you there Edward. That sounds uh…really sweet of you and all…but I don't think so." Surprisingly his face actually looked crestfallen and for a second I wondered if I should reconsider and actually give him a chance. What if he was actually serious and I would never know it now because I was passing up on him and that'd be the end of that. I mean it's not as if there's a line of guys going out the door who want me. Not knowing what I should do I bit my lip and a blush spread across my face as I realized how forward I was being.

He still looked sad and I couldn't say that I wasn't surprised that he wasn't bouncing back…and maybe straight back into bed with Victoria so the world could be right with the world again, "Oh…uh right. So, can I just ask you why?"

"Look let's face it, your friends, not to mention whoever your current flavor of the week is probably wouldn't like the fact that you're even talking to me not to mention asking me out, and you know what Cullen, I'll just admit it you have a reputation and it's not a good one. You might be acting all sweet and nice now but we both know that all you care about is getting girls in bed so if I were to accept that date with you we would either date for…what's your record three weeks? Until you get bored with hooking up with me and decide to move on to Tanya or Victoria or one of the other bitches that make up the "popular" girls," I used air quotes around the word popular, "Or until I don't give it up as easily as the rest of the slutty bitches in this school. Look I don't know maybe you're bored and you wanted some kind of challenge so that's why you decided to speak to me for the first time despite the fact that we've sat next to each all year and you've known me since grade school." I raised an eyebrow at him but he didn't say anything, or even respond at all instead he just turned to face the slowly filling classroom.

I knew that I'd been harsh in how I'd turned him down but everything I'd said to him was true, but…maybe I should've been a little kinder in my execution. I went to glance over at him for a second but when I looked towards him he was spacing out while he stared at me. It looked like he was thinking something over really seriously and for a second I thought about if I should maybe reconsider going out with him; just once, although it seemed like I shook him out of his thoughts accidently, and the thoughtful expression on his face seemed to change just a little. He almost seemed…concerned? Oh god…this was going to be a long two months.

***

**EPOV**

After Bella made an early exit from the cafeteria I saw my opening to talk to her. I waited an acceptable amount of time so that nobody would suspect that I was following, and that none of the guys would say anything and then I got up, making some excuse about having to drop a note off in the office and get something out of my car, and hurried towards Mr. Banner's classroom, happy that for once I'd remembered to get my books out of my locker before lunch.

I walked into the classroom and saw her sitting in a slightly odd position, and it made me realize that back on it she'd been sitting in an odd position on the window sill and she'd even been walking slightly funny. I wonder what that was all about?

I walked over to our lab table where she was singing along under her breath to what I easily recognized as an Owl City song. I took a deep breath, wondering why I was so nervous. I never got nervous talking to girls, although I had to admit that she was beautiful, and I couldn't help but wonder why I'd never noticed just how beautiful she was before. She was possibly even more beautiful than all the other girls I was always hooking up with despite the fact that she was just wearing a big purple Fox hooded sweatshirt that fell very loosely on her tiny frame and slightly baggy jeans, where as girls like Tanya and Victoria were constantly made up in tight fitting clothes and tons of make-up. No, unlike pretty much every other girl that went to our school Bella was showing hardly any skin and yet there was still something incredibly sexy about her.

Just then I realized that she had a journal sitting in front of her and she rested her head on the palm of her hand, sliding the back of her pen into her mouth. _God_, she was sexy. She had a total air of innocence surrounding her and that just made her all the more appealing, especially compared to what I usually picked up.

Now I was really starting to get nervous. After our little staring match in the lunch room I knew that this was going to be harder than I expected, so I decided to start out nice and slow, "Hey Bella." She turned towards me and looked at me suspiciously. I knew that guys didn't come on to her that often but the mating rituals of our kind couldn't be that foreign to her could it, because if it is then I mean seriously watch a television show, see a movie, read a _Cosmo_. I mean something.

"Um…hi?" It came out as more of a question than a response. Did I really make this girl that uncomfortable without even knowing it? This was going to be harder than I thought although she did take out one ear bud, the pounding base of a song by _Bayside _telling me that if all else fails when I take her out we can talk about music. Now that was one thing I was never able to discuss with Tanya and Victoria and their Hannah Montana cronies, although with them it had never really been about talking.

"So…uh…what's up?"

Bella pushed her journal towards the far side of the desk and swung her legs around so she was facing towards me, and I noticed that she was still angled oddly. God, what the hell could that be all about? The thought nagged at my brain but I pushed it away so I could concentrate. She bit her lip, something I couldn't help but find extremely hot as my eyes lingered on her lips, and she sending one eyebrow skyward, "Not much…I guess." I was crashing and burning here and it was so painful that I was just grateful that we were sitting in an empty classroom and there was nobody here who could witness it.

I just stared at her for a few minutes, hoping that she didn't find it creepy. Trying to talk to her was so uncomfortable, but the challenge of this bet was half the fun, and pretty much all the glory. I knew one thing for sure, and that was that I would enjoy fulfilling this bet. I wondered why I had never noticed her before. Maybe because she stayed away from girls like Victoria and Tanya and guys like James and Mike and…well me, so we never seemed to run in the same circles during the day. But now that I thought about it, she never seemed to run in any circles. I don't think I've ever seen her eat lunch with anyone, or sitting anywhere other than alone on that windowsill, and I can only recall maybe a handful of times when she was even talking to someone, other than when people were being assholes to her.

"That's, um, that's good," this was seriously becoming painful, so I decided to cut to the chase, ""So Bella, here's the thing. I was kinda wondering if you'd want to go out with me sometime. You know we could mayb-…" Bella however decided to cut things to; she decided to cut me off, putting her little delicate hand up to my face to stop me speaking.

"Let me stop you there Edward. That sounds uh…really sweet of you and all…but I don't think so." I couldn't help actually feeling really disappointed, and not just because if she had accepted it would've made this bet so much easier. This was the first time I'd even been turned down before.

I wasn't going to give up that easily, especially if I was going to really try and win this bet. "Oh, uh right. So can I just ask you why?"

"Look let's face it, your friends, not to mention whoever your current flavor of the week is, probably wouldn't like the fact that you're even talking to me not to mention asking me out, and you know what Cullen, I'll just admit it you have a reputation and it's not a good one. You might be acting all sweet and nice now but we both know that all you care about is getting girls in bed so if I were to accept that date with you we would either date for…what's your record three and a half weeks? Until you get bored with hooking up with me and decide to move on to Tanya or Victoria or one of the other bitches that make up the "popular" girls," I had to hide my smile as she put air quotes around the word popular, "Or until I don't give it up as easily as the rest of the slutty bitches in this school. Look I don't know maybe you're bored and you wanted some kind of challenge so that's why you decided to speak to me for the first time despite the fact that we've sat next to each all year and you've known me since grade school." I had to hide my shock at how close to the dot she actually was, this all was for a challenge. Well that and to get James' car.

She'd made her point perfectly clear, and she'd even reminded me that this was nothing personal or I'd have one of my regulars hanging off of me already. No, this was strictly for a bet, however I couldn't seem to concentrate at all throughout Biology, instead rethinking the words to her speech over and over. Was that really how people saw me? Did Emmett and Alice and Jasper and Rose see me like that too?

It wasn't until there was only ten minutes left in the class that I realized I spent the entire time staring at the side of her face, and I only realized because she glanced over at me, breaking my line of vision. But it was what I saw when she turned her face that made me wonder though…was that an old bruise on her cheek where her cover-up had smudged?

**A/N- I promise you this is different than everyone all the other stories out there that seem to have the same premise. I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible. If I get at least twenty reviews then I promise you I'll get it up sooner. :)**

**Read && Review**


End file.
